


What Do You See When You Look in the Mirror

by Nobody Tosses a Dwarf (Madhattarproductions)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Middle Earth, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhattarproductions/pseuds/Nobody%20Tosses%20a%20Dwarf
Summary: During the 'rescue' in the Ministry of Magic when Sirius is hit by Bellatrix's spell and falls through the veil, Harry plunges into the veil right after him. They both end up in Middle Earth changed in physical form without their memories. Sirius is now able to protect and take care of his godson as he couldn't in the Wizarding World. Harry meanwhile will have to actually depend on and allow someone else to help with his well being rather than tackling everything alone. Neither has to be what had been expected from them previously; they can be what they are and just live in the present. Suck at summaries.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter (family)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a Harry goes to Middle Earth fic but have always hesitated. This is my attempt at it. Yes, there are the already been done to death tropes, but I hope that it will be at least a little bit original and have things that haven't been seen before. I also hope that you all enjoy it. I appreciate any constructive criticism and any feedback. Parts of this fic have been in the works for years and have just been unearthed and dusted off from where they had been forgotten. Other parts have been reworked and some bits are brand new. Still learning the tagging system on here sorry!

**Chapter One (Smoke & Mirrors)**

At first the teenager believed that he had gone blind and was the reason behind him not being able to see anything but utter blackness. Just as he began to think that, it began to lighten just the smallest bit and realized that he wasn't blind; his surroundings were getting lighter until everything was just very grey. From the floor to the walls, to the smokey haze that surrounded him everywhere. He hadn't been sure at first but as things came into focus, he realized that he was in a very familiar place despite it's lack of color and the haze. It was the train station where he'd crossed a portal into a world where he'd finally found family; people who had cared for _him_ and not the-boy-who-lived. Just as he was beginning to wonder why he was there, he spotted a familiar form ahead of him and he immediately recalled what had happened as he began to run after the man calling, "Sirius!"

Harry had been in the veil room, a standoff between himself and Lucius Malfoy had happened over the prophecy that Voldemort was eager to get his hands on. The teen's friends had been held hostage by the Death Eaters causing him to be tempted to hand it over save for the fact that he was stubborn and even Neville hadn't wanted to give the enemy any help. Then the Order of the Phoenix had come to the rescue to even the odds in the teenagers' favor. There had been confusion as flashes of light and movement had taken over. It had happened as if in slow motion when Harry saw his godfather hit with a spell and fall backwards into the veil. He'd felt someone grab for him, but his sleeve had slipped out of the grasp as he'd instinctively as well as impulsively ran for his godfather. Harry barely heard his name being called out as everything went black and he couldn't see.

Which led him to his current situation of chasing after the man he would gladly would have been living with if it hadn't been for Fudge and Snape! It was as if Sirius was deaf and unable to hear him calling out to him, pleading for him to stop, to turn around! All around him smokey indiscernible shapes began to form into people who were walking the platforms and the more that the teenager focused on them, the more solid they appeared to be; gaining a bit of color even if it was severely washed out. At the same time the more indistinct his surroundings became and he lost where Sirius had disappeared to.

Something, some deep instinct perhaps told him that he had to make sure he kept his focus on the important things, to discard everything else, and let it flow around and away from him. It worked as he made sure to remember that his name was Harry, he was here for his godfather. Narrowing his eyes he caught a flicker of movement that was different than those around him. Where Sirius' wavering form had been was the one that he had been first introduced to when he was thirteen. At the same time the dog began to trot faster and Harry had to sprint to try and keep up with him.

Padfoot had trotted into the station and disappeared behind one of the open doors that was slowly swinging closed. Harry nearly ran smack into the door in his mad dash to get there before it shut completely. When he pushed it open, he hadn't expected it to be so full of people which caused him once again to lose where the dog had sidled off to. Those that were just loitering and lingering about were forming lines and stepping through the many doors. There was something about that, the many doors that seemed to be wrong; there were too many! In fact, the station itself seemed bigger than it had upon first glance when he was out on the platform.

Stepping closer to one of the strange doors he saw that it was just like the rest of this place. The more he concentrated on it, it came into sharper focus and gained color. The teenager hesitated when he was standing in from of the rectangular bronze door with its strange silver and copper twined snake handle. Even though the shades behind him weren't actually making any noise -which was again something Harry belatedly realized was something he should know was wrong- he got the sense that they wanted him to move aside or go through the door. Perhaps it was the way they were moving in an agitated manner that gave him that idea. Whatever it was, Harry decided to step well away from the door and as he did so the door drained of color and began to grow fuzzy as if he wasn't wearing his glasses. Frowning, the teen looked around and wondered, _'Why am I here?'_

'To choose a door.' Well, of course he was here to choose a door! But there was something else that was nagging at him and wouldn't let him be. There was something he was forgetting. It was like when one left the house and wasn't sure if they'd left the toaster plugged in. A chance glance was what saved him and had him recall that he'd been chasing a dog. Said dog was disappearing through an open green door with a brass doorknob in the middle of it. Running in that direction, Harry was glad that there wasn't a line and he was through the door before he could blink.

Once inside and the door had closed behind him he once again engulfed in complete blackness, or so he thought. As he slowly stepped further into the room it slowly gained a greyishness much like the train station had. The only difference was that here, there were no other people. Or at least none that the teen could see. He felt his eyes widen when he realized that the source of the a soft light that enabled him to see around him, was coming from where he was standing. Taking a few steps further into the room and discovering the light moved with him another realization dawned on him. The light wasn't following him or coming from anywhere but emitting from _him!_ Lifting a hand he saw that there was a soft glow coming from beneath his skin and he might not as well have been wearing clothing as it went straight through the cloth and denim. It entranced him and wasn't sure how much time had passed before he stopped staring at himself and became aware of other lights further in the dark space. 

Striding over and seeing someone else that was glowing, he opened his mouth to ask where he was but halted when the other was doing the same. Furrowing his brows, he drew nearer and then was once again mesmerized. For he was staring at his reflection. Or he assumed it was. Like the doors, there was something different about his reflection that he just couldn't but his finger on. Yet, he knew that it wasn't an actual representation of him. Moving on to the next one it took him a moment but he finally found what had made him pause. This reflection didn't have the scar on his forehead that had set him apart from everyone else. Reaching up, his index finger found the raised flesh. Tracing it he found it strange that he had almost forgotten about it. 

So it went as he slowly made his way further into the room and encountered more strange mirrors that showed his reflection but with slight and subtle alterations. He'd been turned around a time or two as well in order to see them all before that urgency nagged at him once again. It took his attention away from the latest mirror which he had been scouring to try and find the difference. It had been taking him longer and longer and was beginning to forget what his true form looked like. It wasn't as if he had taken the time to 'admire' himself when he was either at school or in his room for the summer. In fact, those memories too were harder to dredge up when he tried to think about them.

There were two lights ahead of him: one of a soft radiance like the one he was nose used to that was coming from himself and were reflected from the mirrors. The other was brighter and seemed more natural having a yellowish cast to it. The latter one was the one that he gravitated towards. The closer he stepped into the light the warmer he got. Raising an arm to block out the glare, he realized that if felt and seemed like sunlight! Yes, it was the sun, because there was a brief stirring of air that took some of the heat away. Taking a deep breath, he could smell _green_ having been well acquainted with how plants and earth smelled during his lifetime. Shutting his eyes he felt his lips turn up into a smile as he enjoyed the sensation of the sunlight on him; warming him from the inside out.

Opening his eyes after a time he was almost disappointed to see what he believed to be another mirror. Granted, this one was rather larger than average and quite round rather than rectangular. Almost looking like a window without it's frame. Reaching out to brush his hand across the surface the teen was quite surprised when he didn't encounter the cool feeling of glass beneath his palm. The surface had give to it, much like a solidified gel substance. If he had to name it, it almost seemed like jell-O. Pushing his hand against the mirror he was fascinated to his hand go _through_ it! Quickly he pulled it out and stared at his hand. It looked the same as when it had gone in and even retained the glow which for some reason, relieved him. Placing his hand once more upon the strange surface, he pushed again and this time brought up his other hand to do the same. Slowly he found that he didn't have to push so much as the mirror was now sucking him in! Instead of panicking and trying to free himself from the mirror, he relaxed and let it pull him through and out the other side where he near stumbled.

Blinking, he looked around and had to rub his eyes to be sure that what he was seeing was real. All around him was sand, though he could see a forest in front of him a bit away. Behind him lay the sea and he had completely forgotten he'd steeped through a mirror as he went to squat by the water's edge. He inhaled the brine smell and smiled as he let the cool water lap at his feet. His toes curled into the wet sand and enjoyed the sensation as something told him he'd never gotten to play at or been on a beach before. It never crossed his mind that he shouldn't have been able to feel the sand as he'd last had on shoes! What occupied his mind was how fun it was to run along the shore, jumping and splashing in the water as one would a rain puddle. He laughed, having fun and not minding in the slightest the salt water that splashed the rest of him as he played. He'd only stopped when he saw something white in the sand. Squatting, he reached down and picked up the strange looking shell. He turned it this way and that, sad that the back was broken a bit, but quite happy the rest of it was intact. The front looked like there was a flower impression that someone had carved in it. Using the sea to rinse all the sand clinging to it away, he kept his new find as he stood and decided to head towards the forest.

It hadn't taken him long to travel from the beach to the forest and feeling a sense of familiarity when he looked up at the tall trees. He'd been in a forest before, that he knew, but he couldn't recall the exact details. Just remembered that they had been exciting as well as scary. Looking around this particular forest, he didn't get scared, and enjoyed how the sun could been seen and felt through the leafy canopy. This was where he was supposed to be, he could _feel_ it. Here was where he was supposed to wait because this was where he would be found. Traversing the wood was something he dearly wished to do, but didn't want to miss the one he was here for. Glancing over his shoulder back towards the shore, he almost heeded the allure of it to play. If he had, he would have missed the pair of dark eyes watching him from a felled tree. As it was, he heard a branch crack and snapped his head back around to see the form of a giant scraggly dark wolf padding closer to him.

While part of him was more curious than afraid, his heart still beat quicker and he clutched his prize from the shore closer to his chest. Feeling the wind that he had enjoyed back on the shore as it brought the scent of the sea to him, now tickled his hair as it blew in the direction of the advancing wolf. The slowed it's approach as it took in the scents the wind carried to it, halted for a brief moment as it recognized that scent, and charged towards the teen. Harry gave a yelp when he was pounced and had his face unceremoniously licked all over causing him to make a face then laugh. Pushing the black furry face away from his when he got enough breath to breathe, begged, "Stop."

The wolf did so but still looked eagerly down at the boy happiness radiating off of it's body language and shining in his eyes. For his part, the teen threw his arms around the neck of the creature, mindful of his shell as not to break it, nuzzled into the black fur. _This_ was whom he was supposed to meet here. "Padfoot," he breathed feeling himself relaxing completely now that he had found his companion. The pressing need to leave the shore and come to the trees had slacked as well causing him further ease. That was until his stomach rumbled causing him to huff and Padfoot to lick his ear which had him immediately releasing the furry neck he'd been latched to. 

The canine got up and started to trot back into the depths of the woods and when the boy went to follow, he was promptly pushed to the ground by Padfoot's head. He softly growled at Harry and when the boy seemed to get the hint he was to stay put, the wolf turned, ran, and disappeared into the thick foliage. Padfoot ran through the forest following his nose, his entire being in the mode of predator as he hunted. One ear twitched as it heard something causing him to go from a trot to a standstill. Both ears swiveled as it heard the disturbance once again. His sharp eyes caught the subtle movement making him drop down to crouch on his belly before he lunged and started running on his powerful legs. The hare had caught his movement and tried to run. Padfoot chased it nearly taking a tumble as it jack rabbited about and backtracked the way he'd come, but he was able to pounce and get it. It still tried to run injured as it was, but he was able to kill it. Taking it by the head he trotted victoriously back to where he'd left his boy.

It seemed in his absence, the teen had scrounged about the area he was instructed to stay and had found some edible plants that he was nibbling on to sate himself until Padfoot had come back. He looked guiltily at the wolf before giving an abashed shrug. Dropping the dead hare at the boy's feet he gazed at him expectantly. His boy dropped into a crouch and poked at what was supposed to be his supper. Looking up, he smiled and thanked the wolf before standing and heading back towards the shore. Confused, Padfoot picked up the hare but then stopped and sat on his haunches when it was the boy who told _him_ to stay. Watching closely, he saw when the teen had bent finding whatever he was looking for and came back with a triumphant smile. In his hand that wasn't holding the sand dollar was a rock.

Soon, the boy had his hands full -having set his treasure aside to be able to use both hands- with the hare. He'd used the jagged edge of the rock to skin the animal after using an opening where Padfoot's teeth had made punctures to start. It was messy and not a very skillfully done, but it got the job done. Wit it no longer having a skin, the boy looked at it as if he wasn't sure what to do next. His eyes traveled around the forest before his body seemed to deflate. He confessed, "I don't know hot to start a fire."

Padfoot didn't see what the fuss was about and nudged the meat towards the boy and when he just looked form it to the wolf and back again, he hugged. It seemed the growling of his stomach made the boy's mind up. Slowly he reached for the hare and using his rock, cut off a piece of meat and then with his eyes scrunched closed, popped the small piece into his mouth and chewed. Padfoot laughed in the way that canines do as he watched the teen's antics. Bit by bit the hare disappeared into his stomach which satisfied Padfoot's need to take care of his boy. While he was busy slicing pieces of meat off to eat, Padfoot went back into the woods to hunt his own meal.


	2. The Drughu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short but I thought with shorter chapters it would be faster/easier to update. Plus this story was in bits and I'm piecing them together. Some chapters might be shorter and others longer.

Their first day was rather difficult until they could find and fall into a pattern.

Knowing better than to drink salt water, the boy only used it to wash the sticky blood off his hands after having eaten all that he could of the hare. Despite how thirsty he was he refrained from trying to slack it until there was a better source of water. He and Padfoot had wandered about, Harry enjoying the creatures they came across. A squirrel had crossed their path running from another squirrel which was chasing it. The boy laughed as he watched them run around the trunk of a tree until the pursued squirrel decided to start branch hopping. He soon lost sight of them and paid more attention to where he was walking when he'd almost tripped over a root and fell. Padfoot had huffed at him.

The dried up salt on Harry's skin was beginning to bother him and he would shift from one foot to the other as he used the free one to try and scratch at the back of his calves. His shell kept switching from one hand to the other as he made his forearms red from scratching. He whined in discomfort. Padfoot quickly led the boy to a trickling stream that he could hear. Both drank greedily from the water and Harry was happy to finally be relieved of the itchy sensations.

Then came the problem of when Harry had to relieve himself but couldn't ever remembering have done it outside before. Padfoot wasn't any help as the wolf seemed to be equal parts amused and exasperated with him. The canine went and butted his head against the boy's chest, pushing him back until he was near a tree and huffed at him. When the teen couldn't hold it any longer he finally succumbed to getting as near to the tree as he could. Padfoot laughed in a canine way when the boy told him to, 'not look'. It was with only slight hesitation that Harry dumped dirt, leaves, and such where he'd gone to cover it up.

Throughout the day they explored the woods completely curious about their surroundings. Harry stayed close to Padfoot not straying that far away as he felt safe with the canine. The boy found berries and flowers to eat while they traveled. They did stay close to their water source however and as the sun was descending Padfoot them a place to sleep. There were a few trees whose roots had not only grown close together but also pushed outward seeking room to spread and grow which created large pockets of empty space. Harry had to quickly back up to keep himself from being hit with flying dirt, moss, and grass as Padfoot dug and widened out one such pocket to make into a den. The teen watched his companion turn and then lay down and place his head upon his forelegs, eyes locked on the boy. Looking around see no other alternative, Harry very carefully placed his shell where it wouldn't get broken accidentally and set his sharp stone aside as well before curling up next to the wolf.

What the boy hadn't known and Padfoot was trying to keep from him from noticing for now, was that they were not alone in the forest. His keen nose had smelled a strange scent in the forest. While it smelled much like other inhabitants of the forest, it had a smell he hadn't ever smelt before. Padfoot kept his senses open, shifting out the sounds of his boy who kept moving about to try and get comfortable. He had to give a couple warning growls because of an elbow or knee jutting into his sides or stomach. Harry gave a petulant, "Sorry, but you're too hot! And I can't get comfortable." Eventually, he was able to fall asleep and even burrowed closer to his source of warmth as the the night fell.

The wolf kept guard as the child slept not shutting his own eyes until he was sure that whomever was watching had retreated. Even then, Padfoot slept light to awaken at the slightest hint or perceived danger to either himself or Harry. It was with hesitance that he left the teen sleeping as he went to go hunt for their breakfast. While out hunting he was on the alert for that strange scent that had lingered about. This was how it went for a few days until the routine was broken. He'd just rousted a rabbit when his hunt was cut off early due to hearing his boy scream. Rushing back to where he'd left him, he picked up the scent that lingered but hadn't approached them. There was a growl deep in his throat as he burst forth to see a stranger near Harry.

0o0o0o0o

Harry had woken with a yawn and looked around for Padfoot, bolting straight up when he noticed the lack of the black furred canine. He was used to seeing him if not besides him, at least within sight of the den. "Padfoot?"

Crawling out of the den, he looked around thinking maybe he had to go pee, something that he seemed to share. Usually after they ate, and Harry washed in the stream, the two would wander the forest. Sometimes they would race each other which Padfoot always won. Harry would clamber around the trees, branches that he could reach he would sometimes hang from and see if he could spy any squirrel or bird nests. Other times as they were walking he would pull a blade of grass, hold each edge as he brought it to his mouth and would blow to cause a whistle sound. These things entertained the boy. And yet other times still they would return to the shore for a bit for the boy to play either amongst the waves or trying to build a woefully inaccurate wolf sculpture.

After drinking from the stream, he looked around again, fear starting to cause his heart to beat harder against his chest. He called out a bit louder, hoping that he'd see the wolf come through the foliage as he had before. "Padfoot?"

Stepping closer to where he thought he'd seen some berries last night, Harry went to go pick some from the bush. His hand was snatched causing the boy to let out a started scream. It had been more from shock rather than genuine terror having not expected anyone else to be around save Padfoot. The owner of the hand stepped through letting go of Harry's wrist causing him to land backwards on his butt. Scrambling away a bit he blinked up at the man as he took in the odd appearance. The man's body was squat and had short legs and a heavy brow. To Harry it looked as if he had run into a tree or rock wall with his squashed flat nose. He didn't have much hair but what he did have was as dark as Harry's own. The man's eyes though were as dark as his hair. The only thing Harry could think of was that the man looked tribal with his grass skirt.

The man said something which Harry didn't understand, but he was pointing to the berries that he'd been reaching for. From the expression on the man's face he hadn't wanted him to pick them. Tilting his head in confusion, the boy replied, "I don't understand?"

Standing, he saw that he was just a bit shorter than the man who wasn't a very impressive height. The man seemed to consider him then when he next spoke Harry was happy to understand him. "Don't pick. Poison."

"Oh." So those weren't good berries to eat then. It was a good thing he hadn't tried them before! It would have been awful if he'd eaten them and gotten sick. He didn't think Padfoot would be too happy with him either if he'd made that mistake. "Thank you."

Before much else could be said, they both heard growling and Harry's eyes widened when Padfoot was suddenly there, snarling. Seeing the man going to pull a flute from his belt, Harry didn't think that music would sooth the wolf who had come because he'd heard Harry scream. The teen ran at Padfoot getting in the way as the wolf went to lunge at the man. Grabbing at the black fur he shouted, "No! Padfoot, stop! Oof!" The breath was driven from him as he and the wolf collided when Padfoot had tried to stop and twist mid jump to try and avoid the boy. They both ended up ungracefully on the ground, Harry more so than Padfoot.

As he looked up from his position on the ground Harry saw that what he had first thought was a flute was actually a weapon! "NO!" He called out pleading. "Padfoot's a friend."

"He warg!" The man's eyes were a reddish color while Padfoot hadn't stopped his menacing growling and took a protective stance over the boy. 

"He's Padfoot! Not a warg!" Harry declared stubbornly not knowing what a warg was, while he grabbed up at his friend's fur. "Padfoot, it's okay. He only stopped me from eating those poison berries. I'm okay. It's okay."

The man was looking between boy and wolf as Harry continued to pet Padfoot where he could reach and slowly slid himself up to a sitting position. Soon he was standing and pressed his face into the fur. He could feel the vibration of the growl through Padfoot's ribs. Harry kept his back to the blow pipe man knowing that Padfoot could break out of the teen's hold if he really wanted to. He didn't want his only friend to be shot but didn't want the wolf to attack the man who had kept him from being sick.

When Harry turned around it was only when the wolf had quit making the vicious sounds he'd been making and the muscles relaxed slightly which caused the boy to breathe in relief. Turning around but keeping a hand curled in Padfoot's thick fur, he saw that the man's eyes had faded back to black and the wooden weapon was tucked back into his belt. He said something in that language Harry didn't understand before pausing and haltingly stated, "Never saw a tame warg."

Somehow knowing that Padfoot didn't like being called tame had the teen quickly ask, "What's a warg?"

" _That_ is warg," the man said pointing to Padfoot which confused the other two.

'Maybe warg is their word for wolf?' Harry wondered. Aloud he stated, "He's my friend."

The man looked dubiously at him but seeing as the wolf hadn't tried to attack the boy and seemed to have only targeted whom was a perceived danger to the child. Seeing as the wolf appeared to be behaving itself, the man laughed at having seen a _tame_ warg. Or as close to one as they were likely to get. Then again, the boy looked not at all tame himself. That was one of the reason he'd approached and warned the wild looking boy.

"Come, eat food not poisoned." 

Unsure, still not knowing who the man was had Harry look to Padfoot for guidance. The wolf was no help leaving the matter entirely up to the boy. Swallowing, Harry nodded and thought that something other than raw rabbit would be good to go with the fruit, nuts, and greens he would pluck. Seeing him nod, the man smiled which changed his face entirely and gestured for the odd due to follow him. Padfoot was going to start forward only after the man had but Harry called out, "Wait! My shell!"

Turning away, the teen ran back to the temporary shelter that he and Padfoot had been sharing to sleep. Taking up his shell, he smiled and felt a bit better as he retook a hold in the wolf's fur with his free hand. As they walked the man told Harry that he and his people had been watching the boy and the warg when they had detected a new presence in their forest. They had been watching wondering if the boy had been a child of the woodmen who had gotten lost. That was until they had seen the boy with the warg whom they had almost killed. The man would only emphasize that the reason was because Padfoot was a warg whenever Harry asked why. The man's people he found were called the Drughu but had a different name depending on who spoke of them: Drughu, Wild Men, Woses, Drúadain. That confused Harry especially when he found out about others _hunting_ the man's people.

Furrowing his brow, Harry had wanted to ask who and why but at Padfoot's body leaning into his warned him against such questions. Pouting, he soon forgot his questions though when the man stated that Harry could pass for a wildling himself. It wasn't until they were at the man's village that it became obvious of something the teen had overlooked when he'd taken notice of the man's grass skirt; Harry was completely naked. It hadn't bothered him when he'd been by the sea, running about the forest, nor even here exactly. It wasn't as if his nakedness was the most odd thing to attract the villagers attention. That honor lay with Padfoot whom everyone was staring at with varying degrees of either shock, agitation, or even anger. Harry pressed further into Padfoot's side while the wolf was doing his best not to snarl at the people.

The duo were introduced to the chieftain and were offered temporary shelter after Harry had explained that neither he nor Padfoot meant them harm. It had distressed the boy at first when it took him a minute longer than it should have to drudge up his own name. It shouldn't have been that shocking though seeing as he didn't call himself by his own name when thinking. Nor could Padfoot say his name and as there hadn't been anyone else to talk to before it was something he just didn't think of. The unease passed quickly however as the chieftain moved on from that subject as well as after having gotten his answers about if there were any others coming from the shore and if so how many. The duo didn't see the chieftain again after he'd gotten Harry's promise that Padfoot would not harm any of the Drughu while they stayed there. 

It was with the Drughu that Harry learned how to make a proper stone knife. He'd felt his cheeks warm learning that he'd made a mess of choosing a proper rock back on the beach. It had done its job though, so he supposed that he couldn't feel too bad about it. They taught him about what was edible in the forest and would continue to do so as the months turned cold. Padfoot still went hunting and at least now after being taught, Harry could actually properly clean and cook his kill. That had turned out to be another lesson of patience when learning how to make fire. Along the way, Harry learned the Púkel language which was what the Drughu spoke. It seemed only a very few of them knew Westron which apparently was what Harry had been speaking. 

There were other tricks that the people taught him and in return he and Padfoot would help any way they could. One of the duties that he and Padfoot had were to help with making sure that others didn't encroach into their wood.

"Elves?" Harry murmured to Padfoot as they walked along the border of the hidden camp. They had learned their new friends didn't want to cross the river they called the Baranduin. Something about elves being on the other side. It just showed that they knew next to nothing of this place despite having lived with the Drughu throughout the late summer and autumn months. While Harry was having fun and learning all kinds of practical things and even had a blow pipe of his own, he was beginning to get anxious. He could see that Padfoot was as well. They both wanted to run and explore further afield than these woods.

The Drughu hadn't seemed too keen on talking about the elves nor of the horsemen that plagued the other tribes to the east. Yet, they could tell that the boy and wolf were eager to be off. The duo were talked into wintering with their friends and setting off in the spring. It would give Harry a chance to learn to survive int he colder months. When the thaw happened and spring was once again upon the land, the Drughu tried to get the boy to stay, but he _needed_ to leave and head north.

Parting on good terms with the people, the boy knew he'd miss them but he couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face as he and Padfoot raced through the woods towards where the river was. Adorned in a pair of breeches -in case he ran into other folk- and with a satchel that held his few meager but treasured possession as well as provisions, the teen slowed when they neared the forest's end. Once in the open plains, he and Padfoot made for the river, using it as a guide as they followed it. The Drughu didn't have a map to give them, but had told them about the different direction and what lay in them, that they knew of. Whichever they decided, they knew that following the river for some time would be the best option. When they came upon a road they could decide from there where they would like to go. 

They were cautioned though to be wary of men and elves. Harry had given his promise that he and Padfoot would be wary and on guard. 

"Well, we know what's to the west, the north, sort of. What do you think is in the east?" Harry wondered from where he was lazing atop Padfoot as the wolf slowly walked along the river's edge. The teen was happy that the wolf was large enough for him to ride and didn't mind it. "I know that the Drughu said the horsemen were that way but that was more of a south-east direction."

Harry was almost tempted to go that way because since he'd heard the term, 'horsemen' he'd wondered if that meant they were half horse and half men. That was something he didn't ask about though, fearing to be laughed at if he was wrong. It likely meant men that rode horses much like he was riding Padfoot.

"You think we should go that way once we get to the crossroads? They did say there were mountains to the east." There were some across the river in a more south-west direction meaning that he and Padfoot would have to backtrack after crossing the river. That was something he didn't think Padfoot would want to do either. That way lay the elves and men the Drughu warned them about though. Those that had come to cut down their trees to make boats to go across the sea to never be seen again. 

Padfoot tried to buck the teen off causing Harry to laugh and give in saying, "Okay, okay. We'll wait and see."


	3. First Encounters

While Harry had promised to be careful of anyone that he or Padfoot met, it had been days and neither of them had noticed any evidence of people. At least there hadn't been any that they had come across as they traveled keeping the river to their left. The fact that they hadn't seen anyone didn't bother either one of them as they were enjoying their wanderings, not in a rush to get anywhere despite how anxious they had been to leave Eryn Vorn. It was a pleasant leisurely trip with Harry being able to contribute to their meals by fishing. He had been thrilled to learn how to fish using either a stick to spear them or a vine and a bone hook for when he was on the move. The latter was what he had coiled up in his satchel. If they were to set up camp for awhile with a source of water full of fish, Harry knew how to build a wooden trap for them to collect fish too. Since he had learned to make a fire he had a much more enjoyable experience when it was time to eat his catch. The same when it came to hares caught in the snares that he had been taught to make. Padfoot had been insulted when the teen had proudly showed him the first hare he'd snared. It seemed the wolf felt as if Harry didn't think he was providing for him.

When Padfoot tripped him, Harry thought he was showing his displeasure at him. It hadn't helped that the wolf was growling at him albeit it wasn't his usual aggressive sounding one. Not until the boy saw Padfoot bow down with his front paws extended, tail wagging, before darting away then coming close to nip at his heels that Harry realized, “You're playing with me!”

Padfoot gave a sound that could only be in agreement having heeded his more mischievous side. The boy grinned, gave chase, and laughed as Padfoot would dodge him, trip him up, and take off again. The two would play when they wanted a break from running or walking northward. A time or they even played with the skin of a hare that the wolf had rousted. At night they would curl up together with Padfoot keeping guard until the faintest rays of light began to rise from the sun when he would sleep until Harry would wake him anxious to get moving again. Not that the boy wasn't adverse to just taking a day to themselves without progressing any further along the river's path. The duo continued in this way for days unsure exactly how long it was as neither were keeping track of time. For them it was just: eating time, play time, walking time, resting time, make camp for the night time. And of course there were times they had hunting and fishing time. 

Neither had really thought too hard about what they would do once they reached an actual road let alone a ford. The two had paused because they could see the stone that indicated the place where they should be able to cross however the water was rather high due to it being spring. They could attempt to cross it and take the road they saw going west, or avoid it and stay on the east side of the river and follow the road going south-east. Their third choice was to just continue north following the river as they had been. However even in the dusk light darkening to night the duo could see that the river bent to the west. 

“How about it, Padfoot? Which direction to you fancy?” Harry looked in all three directions then to the wolf who seemed to be doing the same to determine which was the best to go. Soon it would be time for them to stop for the night and wait for the daylight to continue their journey. Padfoot's head lifted though and it seemed as if he was sniffing, trying to take in as much and as many scents from the air as he possibly could. The fur on the wolf bristled as his lips drew back in a snarl, a deep threatening growl in his throat that caused Harry to whip his head in the direction Padfoot had alerted towards.

It was across the ford. Squinting his eyes, the boy tried to see what had alarmed his friend. “What is it?” he whispered in case they couldn't hear if they hadn't seen him. 

A whistling sound answered him and a _-thunk-_ into the earth _just_ missing the side of his throat. Feeling his eyes widen as fear caused his heart to beat quicker in his chest seeing that someone had fired an arrow at him! He heard someone shout and Padfoot made the sound he did when he wanted the boy to climb atop him. Harry didn't hesitate as he grabbed the wolf's fur as he jumped and held on flattening himself against Padfoot's back as the wolf turned and sped quickly away from the ford running south-east. Before they had turned, Harry had caught a glimpse of their attackers. They were taller then the Drughu and cloaked. They tried to run after the fleeing duo the whistling sound indicating more arrows had been fired. Padfoot zigzagged as he ran and Harry kept himself flat, head down by the wolf's neck and tried to keep his fear in check but he couldn't help that he shook a little as some of the arrows came too close! Even when Padfoot had to slow down, he continued to trot for a good while before slowing to a walk.

Eventually they came upon a road on their left side. If there were roads, that meant people, and people meant settlements. Which might mean more arrows headed their way from whomever else they crossed paths with before they could explain that neither he nor Padfoot were there to attack. While the Drughu had been wary of the wolf, they had eventually warmed up to the canine seeing that Padfoot wouldn't harm anyone as long as they meant no hurt to Harry. Padfoot had even helped out in tracking lessons for the youngsters which Harry had been a part of. As neither boy nor wolf wanted to encounter anyone else at the moment, they moved further away until only Padfoot's keen eyes could see the road.

They stopped to rest and Harry slipped off Padfoot's back, pulled out the water skin and bag of venison from his satchel so that Padfoot could have a drink and some food without having to go off and hunt. After the wolf had eaten the meat, Harry squeezed out some water into his hand and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the tickling sensation of the wolf's tongue against his palm and fingers. When he'd had his fill he licked Harry's face causing the boy to scrunch his face up. “Ewwww, Padfoot!”

Wiping his face with the back of his hand and wrist, Harry then wiped it off on his breeches while Padfoot lolled his tongue in laughter as he sat then lay down. Harry replaced both the water and venison into his satchel before sitting down next to his friend. Frowning he wondered, 'Why do you think they shot at us? We didn't do anything!”

Padfoot huffed then gently grabbed the boy's arm in his mouth and gave a tug, clearly stating he thought he should lay down as well. Without resisting, Harry let himself fall backwards and after his arm was let go, used Padfoot as a pillow. Pulling the satchel to where it was on his chest, he clutched it and sighed. He wondered if they would get that reaction everywhere they went? Was this because Padfoot was a wolf? Would they have no choice but to return to the forest to keep from getting attacked? They wouldn't get much exploring done that way. Harry didn't want to go back just yet. Someday maybe, but something in him wanted to keep going and he was sure that that same urge was in Padfoot. Had those archers been men or elves? Which were more dangerous?

“Ewww! Stop doing that!” Padfoot had licked the boy's ear knowing he was thinking and worrying when he was supposed to be resting and trying to sleep. Harry wiped his ear and pouted knowing exactly why he got licked this time. While he didn't mind the occasional lick here or there, he minded when it was his ears! He got the point though and sighing one again, decided to push those thoughts aside and heed Padfoot and try to sleep while they could knowing that the wolf would likely get them moving earlier than usual.

As close as they were to the road, there was no play time while the duo traveled. Harry stayed close to the wolf and when motioned, stayed put. It was both with dread and relief for the boy when they came upon another river ahead of them. Where the river and road crossed was a city and to be prepared in case the city came with people, Harry rode astride Padfoot as they warily made their way towards the structures. From the outside it was quiet and looked abandoned but both had their ears straining for any sounds with Padfoot trying to pick up any fresh scents. The duo had been lucky when they'd come to the ford with night encroaching but now, now it was mid-afternoon and they would be clearly visible to any and all.

Swallowing nervously, Harry's head swiveled as he looked about them and despite the city seeming deserted, didn't relax until he'd felt the muscles beneath him loosen up and felt the familiar shoulder wiggle of Padfoot. Obeying the wolf, he slipped off Padfoot's back but stayed close with one hand latched to the other's fur as they walked. The city was in shambles and there was evidence that the river had flooded it at one point.

They only stayed in the abandoned city long enough for Padfoot to hunt them some meat that the boy cut into thin pieces, used part of the salt they'd been given rubbed into it to help season and preserve it, and hung to make jerky. It took 3 days for it to cure and once it was all dried out, Harry packed it up and they left the city. Padfoot had gone each day to scout to make sure that those archers hadn't been following them. So far it seemed that they hadn't, but neither boy nor wolf wanted to press their luck and find out if they were wrong. Harry was happy to move on as he hadn't been able to scrounge anything from the place nor had it been that interesting. Just in case, Padfoot led him to some marshland that they crossed. Harry happily saw swans and didn't question that he knew what the birds were even if he'd never seen one before. He pretended he didn't see Padfoot decide to try and chase one down either for play or dinner, the boy wasn't sure. He had been amused though when the wolf came back empty mouthed and a bit damp.

In the distance he could see mountains with snow on them. He wanted to ask if that was where they were headed, but id didn't seem Padfoot wanted to stay very long in the marshes, wanting to cross them as quickly as possible. That didn't mean that he rushed them through. The wolf was very careful and had made sure that his boy didn't stray anywhere that Padfoot himself hadn't already trod. A quick unexpected dip had learned Harry real quick to not stray. Three days had almost passed before they were out of the marshes because of the pace that Padfoot had set to get them safely across. Once out they followed the water as that seemed the safest course as it was also far away from the road. When the river split ways, they had to stay on the one that flowed to the right as that was the side they were on and didn't fancy swimming. It led to the mountains.

At the base, Harry stared up, up, up to the top of the snow capped peak. His mouth opened, not having realized just how _big _it was. The mountain ranged far to the north and south. It would take them ages to try and go around it, if they even could. From where they were, it looked as if the mountain range went on forever in both directions. As they started up the mountain, Harry was quite glad that he'd kept the hide from the stag that Padfoot had downed back near the city. He was also happy that he'd gotten better at skinning hides as he was able to wrap the fur around him not having butchered the skin. What he soon discovered however, was that maybe he should have tried to make some foot wraps. While his grass stained feet had become calloused from always being bare foot and having his feet free helped him for better purchase, at times it hindered him and caused him to slip just as much. There were some difficult parts of the mountain where the only way up was for him to ride Padfoot as the nimble wolf climbed surefooted.__

__It didn't take them long however to realize that they had erred and should never have strayed up the mountain. No matter how long it took, they should have gone the long way around. Their second day they had been taken unawares even with Padfoot's superior sense of smell and hearing. They had been set upon by creatures that would plague Harry with nightmares for some time. The first attack was an arrow that pierced through the animal cloak that Harry was wearing grazing his arm. He'd let out a startled and pained shout, which had Padfoot snarling in anger as he lunged at the nearest creature, tackling it as he went for the throat. Terrified as he was, adrenaline rushed through the boy as he ducked behind a rock cropping to pull his blow pipe from the satchel along with his bag of darts. Quickly, he fed one into the tube and peered over his barrier, found a target and blew as he'd been taught. It might as well have been a mosquito bite fro all the good it did. It had caused attention to be drawn to him, a goblin heading his way even as Harry was behind his boulder reloading his blow pipe. Harry peered up over the rock and had to quickly throw himself backwards to keep his head from being cleaved open. Scrambling backwards, he grabbed and pulled his knife despite how his hand was shaking. Hearing a pained whimper come from Padfoot caused his fear to heighten but it also ignited a flame of anger. Letting out an angry yell, he ran towards the goblin ducking down low and forwards into the creature's space. Using both hands, he shoved his arms out and up into the underside of the surprised goblin's jaw where it connected to it's neck. It stumbled backwards with a screech, black blood spurting from the wound. It tried to run only to be finished off by Padfoot. Breathing hard, Harry saw that the other were either dead or had fled._ _

__Fleeing sounded like a good idea which both Padfoot and Harry did, making their way quickly back down the mountain. Going down was much easier than going up it had been especially when the duo lost their footing a time or two and ended up tumbling a little ways. They didn't stop until they were off the mountain and back near the river. There, they washed their wounds and Harry applied poultices. Of course Padfoot had been stubborn and snapped his jaws at the boy when he'd tried to tend to the wolf first. He would only let Harry tend him after the boy had seen to himself first. As he did so he knew that he'd have to find a way to thank the Drughu for their thoroughness when they had packed his satchel with supplies as well as when they had insisted that he learn how to tend to wounds._ _

__That night Harry didn't sleep knowing what would be visiting him but also because of the howling of wolves. If they were as huge as Padfoot, the boy didn't want to end up meeting them. Not if they were as mean and vicious as those goblins had been. As everything seemed to be here that they had encountered since they left the Drughu and their forest behind. Just in case, Harry had built a huge bonfire and had the forethought to make torches and drove them into the ground in a wide circle that encompassed the bonfire as a deterrent. It hadn't crossed his mind that they might not be afraid of fire just as Padfoot wasn't. Thankfully, none came nearer than the perimeter. All the same, as soon as it was clear the wolves had left for easier pickings and the beginning of daylight started to lighten the sky, the two began walking back along the river's path the way they had come._ _

__“Well, either we keep backtracking to the city and follow the river north-east,” Harry stated as they walked. He pointed westward, “Or we meander back that way to the road and take it south wherever it leads.”_ _

__Padfoot butted his head against the boy's side, clearly wanting to know what Harry thought. Gnawing on his lip, he looked both directions and shivered. “I say we follow the river.”_ _

__On the road the only danger they might have is men, but they hadn't encountered anything along the river. They should be fine as long as they didn't come across anymore fords. Seeing as Padfoot didn't try and herd him westwards and had made a sound he'd come to recognize as agreement, Harry felt a bit of tension leave him. It didn't seem Padfoot was too eager to run into anything else be it man or nasty creatures either!_ _


	4. Second Encounters & First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta imagine that Harry's hair at this point would be shaggy and a bit like it was in the fourth HP movie Goblet of Fire.

The Rangers had been taken by surprise when they saw the black warg. While they were used to keeping the darker things from the inhabitants of the land as was their custom, it wasn't any easier to get used to. Those that were stationed in this particular area of Eriador at this time had tensed upon seeing the lone warg yet were no less ready to put hands on their bows and knocking arrows, ready to let them fly. They did so when it appeared as if it would attempt to enter the Shire. Wargs didn't travel alone whether it be with another warg in their packs or in pairs with riders astride them. 

The Rangers were of a suspicious nature especially when it came to being coming from or going eastward. They had been on the lookout for anything odd since Mount Doom had erupted into flame once again. The Dúnedain couldn't chance another occurrence that had happened during the Fell Winter with the white wargs of the north. Before they could loose their arrows and kill the beast, it scented them and ran accompanied by a rider! Unfortunately, none of their arrows were true and failed to find their mark.

A message was sent to inform their Chief about the sighting. A few went to track the beast as soon as it was light enough to do so, while the rest remained at their post until they were relieved to travel and continue to protect the rest of Eriador. Those that followed the warg's tracks that ran almost parallel with the North-South road seeming as if they were traversing to Tharbad. The rider had gotten off the warg at points and the footprints confused the Rangers as they weren't prints that would be left behind by a goblin. In Tharbad they found evidence of days old fire which only could have come from the warg rider that they hadn't gotten a good look at back at the ford. 

Rather than going through the Swanfleet they went around, following the Glanduin noting when the tracks picked back up again. All signs pointed towards the Misty Mountains. They believed that the warg and it's rider would be traversing the mountain path eastwards. The Rangers had thought to go as far as the mountain range before sending off another message. They hadn't even gotten to the mountains before their quarry was sited once more. Whatever business the warg rider had in the mountains it brought them back out again. They were once again coming along the Glanduin. Bets were that they were once more headed back to Tharbad despite the number of times the trail seemed to backtrack along itself. The captain motioned for his men to circle about, see if they could surround the warg and its rider. They had only planned on following and reporting what they saw. If they could get information directly from the source however, then it was a chance opportunity.

0o0o0o0

The adrenaline from the mountain had worn off as well as trying to force oneself to stay awake longer than they could was taking it's toll on Harry. Padfoot was concerned for his boy and tried to get him to rest, but Harry was nothing if not stubborn and refused. He didn't want to sleep and see those ugly creatures. The strain of being wary, trying to be alert in case of anymore surprises, and his body coping with newly healed wounds, had the boy's body trying to rebel the only way it could; by trying to fall asleep on his feet which stumbled as he walked. At Padfoot's whine and insistence, Harry finally climbed atop the wolf which he'd been refusing to do before rightfully thinking that he'd fall asleep if he did so. He hadn't been mistaken and it wasn't too long before Padfoot felt his boy slowly lean forward until he was resting with his arms on either side of the wolf's neck, head atop the back of his.

Padfoot had ignored the occasional twitch of the boy's limbs as Harry had done so before when asleep. It was the movements coupled with the distressed whines that had the wolf pause unsure. He had wanted to make it back to the abandoned city but then had picked up the scent of others which had him change his mind and alter his direction. Doing so quite a few times didn't seem to have tricked their pursuers whose scents and sounds moved along with them; persistently chasing them. The wolf had a quick decision to make for the predicament they were in. He couldn't run with Harry as deeply asleep as he was. There was nowhere to hide and wait out those that were stalking them. That didn't stop Padfoot as he tried to keep low and use the hills and rocks to his advantage.

Carefully as not to wake or jostle Harry, he got down on his belly, rolled the boy off him before getting back up and trying to lead them away from Harry. He couldn't risk the boy making a noise while trying to hide. Hopefully, Padfoot was the one they were tracking and would follow him without disturbing the boy. He couldn't risk Harry waking and making noise while trying to hide. Padfoot attacked the first person he saw, jaws clamping down on the bow that was brought up to try and fend him off. The wolf's weight had the man fall onto his back and Padfoot heard a loud satisfying -CRACK- as his powerful jaws snapped closed on the wood, breaking it. A yelp was torn from him as his shoulder flank was stabbed. An arrow grazed his hind flank, the pain only adding to his anger, fueling him as he bore down on his downed prey snarling.

The man had brought up his arm to protect his throat otherwise it would have been torn out. As it was, Padfoot had the man's arm in his mouth, worrying it, when he heard a voice call out, “Hold warg! Or your master ceases to breathe!” Turning his head towards the voice still with the man's arm in his locked jaws caused the man's arm to be almost torn from it's socket as he was pulled along. The wolf's baleful glare centered on the hand that was holding a blade to his boy's throat.

Harry had been thrashing, fighting the goblins in his sleep when he'd began to began to fight in reality when he'd felt himself grabbed. He clawed and even tried to bite his assailant subconsciously noting that he thought that the skin of a goblin tasted strange and not at all what he expected. The sensation of cold metal at his throat woke him as well as someone commanding him to halt or he'd be dead too soon? That had caused Harry to open his eyes and stare with fear at his captor who indeed held a blade to his throat and had a hand twisted in his hair to keep his head up and away from the weapon to both better access his neck and from accidentally slicing open his own throat in the struggle. Grunting and still trying to pull away, Harry winced as his hair was used for leverage as he was yanked upright none too gently. The man maneuvered them out into the open where they could hear Padfoot snarling and the sound of someone else releasing sounds of pain. At the sound of Padfoot being hurt, Harry tried in vain to once again get the other to release him by trying to kick out behind him. All that got him was the dagger pressed into his skin and a warning.

The boy wore a scowl one hand on the wrist that was holding the blade to his throat, the other was grasping at the man's other arm trying to get him to release the hold he had of his hair. When Padfoot's jaw closed more with an almost audible cracking noise that could only be the bone breaking, eliciting a pained yell from his captive. The man holding Harry pressed the blade that much harder to where a bead of red now stained the silver blade where it bit into his neck. “Keep struggling and you'll save me the trouble of slicing your throat myself.”

“You'll kill me anyway.”

“That hasn't been determined just yet. Call off your warg!”

When it looked like Harry was going to refuse, the man's dagger bit further into his neck, causing the boy to hiss and for Padfoot to let go of the man whose arm he'd been shredding. Hackles raised, it looked as if the wolf was going to go for the downed man's throat at the slightest movement from either man. The pressure eased only the slightest from the boy's neck allowing Harry to swallow without fear of cutting himself. Scared, angry, and wanting to be away, his voice when it came out betrayed how helpless he felt which he didn't like at all. “What do you want from us? We didn't do anything!”

“Your warg attacked first.”

Despite the predicament he was in, Harry couldn't help but scowl more and call the men what they were in his eyes. “Liar!”

“I'd be careful whom you call liar.”

Before Padfoot could advance an arrow was loosed lodging itself in front of him, causing the wolf to jump back growling and the fight to leave Harry. Of course there were more than just the two men. The injured one was unconscious, his bow having been rendered useless when the wolf broke it. It had also come from a different direction. Unfortunately the boy couldn't turn his head to look and they weren't in his peripheral vision. He did however recognize the cloaks even if it had been dark and they were fleeing when he'd seen them.

“You were the ones that attacked us at the ford!”

“Why were you trying to enter the Shire?”

“What's the Shire?”

“Why were you trying to cross the ford?”

Harry tried to keep from rolling his eyes. If the men lived around the ford then they would have to know the reason wouldn't they? “It was the first place to cross the river to go west.”

It seemed the Drughu were right and that going west was a very bad idea. Maybe he and Padfoot should have just continued going north and left the ford alone. It would have saved them the hassle of going east and running into those awful monsters on the mountain. Maybe if they had just went north then these men wouldn't have come to attack them again?

“Why were you going in that direction?”

Harry sighed. As scared as he was of answering wrong and ending up dead, he was getting annoyed with the questions. What was wrong with wanting to travel that way? If they didn't want any visitors they should have had a sign or something that stated that was their property and land! Petulant, he responded, “It _seemed_ like a good idea at the time.”

His gaze had been traveling trying to find the archer who'd shot the arrow at Padfoot while said wolf had kept his own gaze locked on Harry's captor. The boy's eyes narrowed when he saw a third person knelt down with a rock shielding most of his body. That meant that there were four of them? Could there be more that he couldn't see?

“Where do you hail from?”

“What?”

“Where did come from? You didn't take the north-south road.”

“We followed the river north to the ford.”

“There is naught south but the Dark Wood. Despite the wildness of your appearance, you don't look like a Drúadan.”

Harry kept his mouth shut and seeing this, his captor said something to his companions in a language that he'd not heard before. Then back in the language that Harry could understand and they'd been talking in, he was instructed to, “Tell your warg to stand down.”

“If I don't?”

“Then we shall have to kill it.”

Feeling his eyes widen at that statement and how matter-of-fact it was stated without emotion caused the boy to clench his jaw and blink to fight away the angry tears. His voice cracked. “What did we do wrong?”

“Tell it to stand down.”

“Promise you won't harm him,” Harry demanded first. He wouldn't put it past these _men_ to kill Padfoot as soon as they could.

“I swear, none of my men will harm the warg. As long as it does no more damage to us.”

“Padfoot,” Harry called with only the slightest hesitation. It wasn't as if he really believed the man, but had to take him at his word for the time being. Swapping over to the language of the Drughu, he told the wolf, “Attack them if they try anything. Let's play along for now though.”

Hissing again as the grip in his hair tightened and pulled his head further back and the blade cut into his tender neck caused the boy to whimper. He had to hold his hand up and out to halt Padfoot from attacking. The man asked in a dangerous voice, “What did you just say?”

“I told him what you wanted me to say.”

Harry wasn't sure if the man believed him or not, but breathed easier as the grip on his hair was relaxed and the blade eased its pressure against his neck. The person the man had apparently spoken to in that other language and shot the arrow at Padfoot entered into the boy's line of sight. He was however at an angle so that the man by the boulder could still shoot Padfoot if he dared to attack despite Harry's claim of telling him to stand down. Rope was wrapped around the boy's wrists binding them. Padfoot growled but went no further not wanting any more harm to come to the teen. He was sure that he could take out all the men, but not before one of them further harmed or ended Harry's life.

The wolf would play along for now, striking when he could. One was deeply injured and unable to use his arm possibly ever again, which Padfoot was quite proud of. The injured one was a burden to his companions, one of which had to haul the man up and help him which left two to be dealt with when the time came. He moved away from the down man when his boy was made to instruct him to do so. If Harry wanted to play that Padfoot could only understand the Drûg language, he would play along until it suited them. Until he was able to get his boy safely away.


End file.
